


Counting Stars

by rightonthelimit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternative universe (magical universe), Anal, Biting, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mild Somnophilia, Spanking, Voyeurism, Wet Dream, mild blood kink, mild dub/con, sexual content; fingering, vampire!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you had told Harry Potter a year ago he'd end up serving a vampire for a living, he probably would've thought you were high on what those Muggles called 'shrooms'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leontina (Leontina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/gifts).



> This is a fun little twoshot commissioned by leontina. Thank you.

****A/N:**** This is a fun little twoshot commissioned by leontina. Thank you.

**Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Summary:** If you had told Harry Potter a year ago he'd end up serving a vampire for a living, he probably would've thought you were high on what those Muggles called 'shrooms'.

 **Warnings:** Alternative universe (magical universe), vampire!Tom, sexual content; fingering, wet dream, biting, mild blood kink, dirty talk, spanking, anal, biting, voyeurism, somnophilia

**Counting Stars**

Chapter 1

**The Beginning**

_'Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be_ _'_

If you had told Harry Potter a year ago he'd end up serving a vampire for a living, he probably would've thought you were high on what those Muggles called 'shrooms'.

Harry was a young wizard with ordinary problems and a very bright future ahead of him. There was no way in hell Harry would end up becoming a housekeeper of all things because he was intelligent, had a lot of loving friends to support him in his goals, and a great father to back him up should he ever need financial aid.

A year ago, Harry Potter had every right to childishly assume that things would go his way and that he had seen the worst in this world already.

Back then James Potter's gambling addiction hadn't escalated so much. All of their furniture hadn't been gone, James' vault at Gringotts hadn't been empty and the money needed to pay for Harry's schooling hadn't all been spent either.

But Harry was shit out of luck.

This year, all of the above did happen.

* * *

It had started with expensive items having disappeared every time Harry'd come back home to his dad in Godric's Hollow. Looking back on it that had been an obvious sign things weren't right but Harry's mind had been too occupied with average teenage thoughts of sex, his future, friends and Quidditch to even notice much.

Harry had childishly assumed his dad had been redecorating.

Lily Potter had decorated most of the house prior to this, she had picked out most of the furniture, and the smell of her perfume still lingered in James' and Lily's closet. James had never gotten rid of her clothing or jewelry or wand, even - anything to preserve the memory of her no matter how it only seemed to make things worse and more painful.

The house had never really felt normal after Lily's death, furniture or not, and James Potter had been a mess ever since they had to put her body in the ground.

Oh, but he had put up a great show of pretending he was okay though. He had struggled but had learned how to cook, James Potter had taught himself how to smile again and he still worked hard to give Harry everything he asked for.

But there had always been that lingering sadness in his eyes.

Whenever Harry would leave after his schoolbreaks were over, James' face would fall, his mind would be filled with negativity and his heart would feel so very empty again. At first gambling had been a distraction.

That's how it always started.

James had tried so hard. He told himself, he'd win everything back. Of course he'd never had such luck and during the summer between Harry's 6thand 7thyear at Hogwarts, James had to sit Harry down and tell him the devastating news that after losing his mother, Harry would also lose his education.

Harry had been crushed and filled with disbelief and it took him a few days to be able to look James in the eye again. James didn't blame him – he honestly did feel like the worst father and had Lily been around, this never would've happened.

James was reminded of how much his boy resembled his beloved wife however, when Harry had finally recollected himself and had come downstairs with a determined look in his eyes (Lily's eyes) and in his hand a notebook. Harry had sat himself down next to James, obviously struggling to keep himself composed and still so very haunted by anger and frustration, and then he had looked at James for a few long seconds.

Harry told him that he forgave James and that he wanted James to go through therapy. Selflessly, Harry decided to find a job that would not only help pay for his Hogwarts tuition, but would help pay off the debts James had made as well.

Harry always had been stronger than anyone had ever given him credit for.

During the rest of that summer, Harry struggled to find a job with a decent pay and James worked overhours, but eventually Harry did it. He found a job as a housekeeper in a castle in Ireland. The fact that his boss would be a vampire, was not mentioned in the job description.

* * *

Harry's magical career had looked promising.

His grades had been great – before his mom had passed away three years ago, his parents had spent a lot of time tutoring Harry - and Harry's life had always involved magic. He'd been a born Auror and of course becoming a housekeeper was something no one expects or wants from life. Things like that just happen.

With his bags and suitcase packed by the end of summer, Harry wrote his dearest friends a letter to inform them he would not be boarding the Hogwarts Express this year. Instead he boarded a boat, that would lead him to a surprising alternative.

The fact that Lord Riddle was a vampire would of course not be a huge shock to Harry later on - being a wizard, Harry's met stranger creatures before. As long as he'd be able to control his thirst for blood Harry'd be okay with it, actually.

He'd become more than okay.

Harry was made to wear a suit and briefly got informed that the third floor was his to keep clean. He was told by one of the other housekeepers what his tasks were and Harry had never felt this lonely before when he was finally left to himself in a dark room with dust covering the beautiful artifacts littered across the place. As Harry went down on his hands and knees to scrub a coffee stain off the white rug in front of a fireplace, he tried to fight off the tears welling up in his eyes, and told himself that this was just a temporary thing, that his dreams could still come true.

That's what they all said.

* * *

The first time Harry met Tom was a few days after this.

Harry had just dropped his rag and had taken off his plastic gloves (he was not allowed to use magic) and had stepped out on the balcony to enjoy the sunset. The room connected to the balcony was beautiful and Harry had done a great job cleaning it today, but no one seemed to care or use it either way and that was a shame. If Harry had owned these estates, he would've put up all these rooms for rent... Within a month, he'd probably make so much money he'd never have to work again.

Harry leaned his elbows on the edge of the balcony and watched the sky be painted in shades of purple and dark blue and found himself falling in love with the sight of it. Yes, he could definitely bear living here, so very far away from his normal life, away from his friends, problems... The small smile on Harry's face fell.

 _He should've been sitting at the dinner table with his fellow Gryffindors now, talking over what they had learned at school today..._ As Harry felt that painful thing in his chest again, the fleeting feeling of relaxation slipped through his fingertips like running water. Harry wondered how his father was doing. He was expecting to receive word of him soon enough - although Harry had wanted to help pay off his debts, Harry was not going to send him money. He'd have to keep an eye on James carefully.

Harry felt more like a father himself and he missed his mother dearly. Lily had always been strong, caring, loving... His mom had been everything Harry would want in his own partner and secretly, she'd been an example of everything Harry wanted to be himself as well.

He wondered what she would've said about this situation and shamefully Harry wondered how different things would've been if it had been his father instead, who had died that night.

'You must be new,' a voice from behind Harry said and Harry's musings were cut short as he turned around to see a man he had not seen before – but he had heard the whispers among the housekeepers to know his name regardless.

This was Lord Riddle, the owner of the estates, in all his handsome glory. The stories had not been untrue like Harry had expected them to be - he truly was divine, a sight for Harry's sore eyes yet it was also intimidating. Harry normally didn't like being around beautiful people because it made him feel bad about himself. Especially now, since he was covered in dust and grime and his clothes were downright filthy...

Harry nodded curtly and patted his trouser legs in an attempt to look presentable. The man was absolutely flawless, without a doubt – his features looked like they were carved out of the finest marble and his eyes had a blood red tone to them, his hair a chocolate brown. Harry felt like such a child compared to him and he felt himself blush, wondering why this was affecting him so much.

Lord Riddle took Harry in and as the sunlight died out and as a small chill ran down Harry's spine, Riddle stepped forwards out of the shadows, his eyes studying Harry as if sizing up a prey. Harry rubbed his neck and tried his best to look casual but it was no use. Riddle was going to see right through him without even trying hard.

'You're a rather young one,' he observed, his teeth glimmering in the weak light. Harry chewed on the inside of his cheek. He supposed Riddle was right – most of the other housekeepers were middle aged, people whose dreams had died a long time ago, and somehow they never seemed to stick around too long. They always left without saying goodbye.

'It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Riddle,' Harry said politely and he held out his hand for Riddle to shake. Riddle circled him, took him up from head down to his toes, and then he hummed. When he took Harry's hand, he kissed the back of it as though Harry was some _girl_.

Offended by this, Harry pulled his hand away but not before Riddle inhaled whatever smell was on his wrist. Riddle's eyes slid shut briefly, savoring whatever he had smelt, and when he opened his eyes again his pupils were dilated.

 _Creep_.

'What is your name, lovely?' Riddle purred and Harry frowned. No one had ever come onto him like that, and it kind of freaked Harry out and frustrated him too. Riddle must've thought Harry had blushed because he was attracted to him (which he secretly was but hush, Riddle needn't know that)... And he must've tried to take advantage of that. Harry's eyes narrowed at that thought. What did he possibly have that Riddle could want? Riddle had said it himself - Harry was young and a mere housekeeper. He was worthless.

'I'm Harry,' Harry stated, resisting the urge to say, _and I am a proud owner of a penis, thank you very much._

Riddle's eyes regarded him a bit longer, and then he hummed.

'You may call me Tom,' he replied silkily. Harry wordlessly nodded again. What he had liked about this job (there wasn't much to like, to be honest) was that no one had to see him while he worked, and that he could take breaks whenever he wanted to as long as he got the job done. It was a lonely job that was severely looked down upon for the wrong reasons, but it was a job Harry didn't mind doing.

Still, to see Riddle like this, so beautiful and dressed in an expensive suit, Harry felt rather inadequate. Harry was clad in torn Muggle jeans and a dirty t shirt. It was like two different worlds colliding.

'What brings you here?' Harry asked lamely because he did not know what else to say. This floor was unused – if Riddle ever had any guests then they never stayed there, and Harry was the only one who had probably walked these floors in years. He didn't even understand why he had to clean this place to begin with. Was Riddle preparing to renovate the castle?

'The view,' Tom stated simply, 'it appears that I am not the only one who discovered it.'

There was a small smirk playing on his features and Harry huffed, feeling flustered. 'I was just on a break, I'll get back to cleaning in a bi-'

'You are allowed to take breaks, Harry, I believe that was in the job description too.'

At this, Harry did not reply, somehow feeling like Tom had been watching him longer than Harry had noticed. Harry glanced at Tom once more as if seeking permission and then he turned his eyes back on the sky which was almost completely dark blue now. There were still stripes of purple and red at the horizon and he could still see the lake and the lush green lawns stretching on almost endlessly ahead of him.

This place looked like the kind of scenery from one of those Muggle movies – enchanting on its own, without added magic. Harry could feel his shoulders relax again and he closed his eyes and inhaled the clean air.

While Harry did this, Tom stared at Harry. He studied Harry's nose, the shape of his lips and the long, pale stretch that was his neck. He could just hear the blood rushing through Harry's veins, feel Harry's heart pumping as though it was his own.

This could be fun.

* * *

That night, after a quick dinner and a hot bath, Harry sat at the small writing desk in the corner of his room, writing a reply to the letter his father had indeed sent him today.

He wrote about the rooms he had to clean and the artworks displayed on the walls _(_ _Mom would have loved them, dad)_ and he wrote about his colleagues who always had the habit of disappearing. Harry wrote about the bedroom he was assigned to and the amount of work he did a day, and about the great pay he was going to receive. If Harry would work here for a year and would save up everything and if his dad would save too, Harry would be able to go back to Hogwarts and most of the debts could be gone.

Harry's quill lingered above the parchment when he was about to describe his boss – he had worked there a week now, but today had been their first encounter. He was a very peculiar man and although Harry wasn't a fearful person, he had to keep an eye on Tom. Something was odd about him.

In the end, not wanting to worry his father, Harry just wrote down that he missed him and that he'd try to visit him as soon as possible.

* * *

Harry never had a true relationship before – he had gotten his first real kiss from a girl in Hufflepuff but after that things had died out before they could grow and he had never kissed anyone after that.

The thought of going all the way did not frighten Harry per se. He was an average teenage boy underneath it all and sure, the thought made him nervous, but in a way it thrilled him too. If Harry would be a blushing virgin with cock/pussy fright, then he wouldn't be a true Gryffindor.

Harry was comfortable being bisexual even if he had never tried kissing a man before. He usually preferred girls, thought and became aroused of their curves and soft lips and lush hair but that night he dreamed of Tom Riddle.

It was a dream he would remember for the rest of his life.

Harry didn't know that vampires could influence dreams, and as his body started moving like a puppet underneath Tom's mindful gaze, in his dream, Harry shivered as Tom Riddle licked a long stripe over his neck. Harry dreamed that he was pushed on his back, with his legs spread and Tom's long body on top of his. Tom's lips pressed persistently against his as this fingers trailed down, down, _down_ _,_ to Harry's virgin hole.

The wet dreams Harry had before had never been this real, but then again – this was Tom's creation and not his own.

Harry moaned, both in real life and in his dream – fantasy? - as Tom's finger entered him slowly, drawn out and just _right_ _, t_ he stretch not even hurting at all. It felt foreign but it was a touch Harry could grow used to and could enjoy and as Tom slowly added another one, both dream Harry and real Harry whimpered. It felt good to have something inside of him but it was not enough and he begged Tom for more, and watched as Tom pulled out his cock and gave it a few firm strokes. He wanted it inside of him.

Harry wanted to get fucked.

Spreading his legs wider, Harry reached between his legs and fisted his own cock, not at all ashamed. A naughty part of him felt sexy and slutty, and he was okay with that. Tom's lips curled in a smirk and he leaned over Harry again and kissed him while he slowly pushed the entire length of his cock into Harry's greedy hole. In Harry's dream there was no pain, only pleasure, and the way Tom fucked him was animalistic and delicious. He could feel the rough pumps of Tom's hips sway his body and the hot slide of Tom's cock and Harry keened, his hole clenching and helplessly being forced to take the rough pounding.

In real life, Tom watched from a dark corner of the room as Harry Potter writhed in his sheets with a thin layer of sweat beading up on his forehead, his own cock hard at the rather arousing sight.

* * *

The second time Harry saw Tom, he couldn't look Tom in the eye without becoming flustered.

Harry had just passed him in the hallway and Tom had nodded in Harry's direction with a stoic expression on his face. They hadn't even exchanged words but Harry felt like he was a dirty person for having dreamed about Tom like that.

He had acknowledged to himself that Tom was attractive – he could learn to live with that. But never had he had actual sex dreams about a real person... Harry licked his lips and glanced over his shoulder, shivering when he realized Tom had been looking at him all along.

This could mean trouble.

* * *

The dreams did not stop after that one night.

The more Harry slept, the filthier his dreams and fantasies became and the more Harry masturbated, the more frustrated he became.

His body was in need of something it did not know and after another week of torture Harry found himself face down in his sheets, his own fingers desperately fucking his hole, and his other hand pumping his cock roughly. It was an awkward position that strained Harry's shoulders and made his back arch in a way that made it burn, but it was close to what Harry wanted and needed, and quickly Harry found out that the only way to make himself come was to stuff his own little hole full with as many fingers as possible.

Harry did not worry about how much noise he was making – he was supposed to be the only one on this floor, and it was a large castle. He very much doubted anyone would want to take a midnight stroll in the moonlight past Harry's room, of all places.

But every night, someone did linger in Harry's doorway out of Harry's blurry sight, hidden by the shadows and that someone listened to Harry's noises carefully, studying them as a science project.

Tom Riddle found himself becoming obsessed with the noises he could make Harry Potter utter with mere dreams, and he found himself wondering what a touch could do.

* * *

All housekeepers and servants ate together every evening at the dining room in the east tower at 6 pm sharp – it was the only time the House Elves would take over.

Today would mark the third week Harry's been there and if there was one thing he had learned then it was that he shouldn't bother remembering faces or names. No one ever stayed around long enough for Harry to bond with them and Harry felt awfully lonely. His friends still wrote but Harry felt left out whenever they described what they did in class and what Hagrid had done _this tim_ _e_ , and he couldn't bring himself to write back without feeling so very... Ashamed.

He just hoped his dad kept true to his word and went through with the counseling.

Poking around at his food, Harry glanced at the little House Elves who were walking around with their heads down, shoulders slumped, and then he looked at the people he was surrounded with. House Elves did not ask for payment but all of these people, including Harry, did.

Why did Lord Riddle have people serving him and more importantly – why did they keep disappearing?

Harry's face flushed as he thought of the man, of his long, pale fingers and those lips of his. He felt his mouth becoming dry and he quickly took a large sip of his pumpkin juice, hoping to himself that no one would notice.

Before coming here, Harry had never been this... _needy._ Now, he just had the constant need to touch himself, especially _there,_ where he wanted to be filled.

Harry blinked at his own musings, wondering how things could've escalated so quickly. It could be a crush at most, that which Harry felt for Tom – something completely normal for his age and perfectly fine since Harry knew that those feelings would not be returned anyway. It must be teenage hormones... That would explain it all.

Harry shook his head to himself and dabbed at his mouth with a napkin, deciding to just head to his room. Hermione had been kind enough to send him her notes of all their classes, so maybe he could try to learn something from them and get a head start for next year.

All these worries were making his mind hazy – of this, Harry was certain.

Rising from his seat, Harry walked out of the dining room and walked the stairs, nibbling on a chocolate cookie he had snatched off the table absentmindedly. It was silent, almost eerily so, and it somehow reminded Harry of Hogwarts at night. Before being forced to drop out Harry had been Head Boy.

To be honest, the décor in this castle did not feel cold at all – there was a massive display of wealth but the candles in the chandeliers cast a soft glow on the harsh faces of the beautiful paintings, which eyes literally followed Harry. Harry found himself sliding his fingers over the walls as he passed them and glanced down at the carpet underneath his feet.

Harry had never really wandered the halls like this before – it hadn't been where he was assigned to work, and Harry wasn't one to pry.

'Is there any reason why you're wandering all by yourself, pretty thing?'

The sudden sound of Tom's voice caught Harry by surprise again and he jumped, spinning around to see Tom was standing behind him, his heart skipping a beat and his stomach filled with that funny feeling.

'L-Lord Riddle,' Harry stammered dumbly, and then once he gathered himself again he added, 'Do you make it a habit to sneak up on people?'

Tom chuckled, taking a step closer to Harry, whose hand fell limply to his side. Harry licked his lips and tried his best not to look nervous – it was just that when he looked at Tom like this from up close, he was so very painfully reminded of what they had done in Harry's dreams.

_And it had felt so real, too..._

The dreams felt more like memories above anything else - he could still remember so very clearly how good it had felt to have Tom inside of him, his lips pressed on Harry's, his hands on Harry's body... His cock filling him up...

'It is rude to answer a question with another question,' Tom simply said and Harry licked his lips again while Tom took another step closer and Harry could feel himself pressing his back against the wall to put some distance between them. It just wasn't helping very much when Tom leaned a hand above Harry's head on the wall and gazed down on Harry.

'Sir?' Harry prompted him, needing an explanation in the very least. First the dream, and now this? Harry must've taken crazy pills, there's no way possible his life could just keep on taking these weird turns... Tom leaned close and first Harry thought he was going to kiss him but to his surprise, Tom just nosed along his jawline and somehow the act was mindblowingly intimate. It was like Harry's skin tingled with yearning and desire, his body hungry for something that it had never truly experienced before.

'I could dance to the beat of your little fickle heart,' Tom whispered and Harry blinked, his hands reaching out and resting on Tom's shoulders. Harry shamefully thought of how good it had felt to let Tom get close to him in his dream, and a part of him wanted it to become true. 'The sound of your blood rushing through your veins sounds like the ocean, to me.'

And how odd was it, that Tom always had this strange feeling for timing? First he had come when Harry had been upset and he had kept Harry company though they hadn't exchanged many words, then he had showed up right when Harry had been trying to drown himself in his own thoughts... If Harry had been a fickle teenage girl he would've swooned, but he knew better than that.

Harry could feel something sharp dragging over his neck – not sharp enough to break his skin but if applied a bit more pressure, it surely would. Were those really just Tom's teeth?

'Did you have a good dream last night?' Tom whispered and Harry blushed furiously but didn't reply. They hadn't discussed vampires yet in Defense Against the Dark Arts, so Harry had no way of knowing that vampires could influence dreams, but Harry was convinced that Tom somehow must've heard him.

Had he really been that loud?

'Did you dream about me fucking you?' Harry closed his eyes tightly when Tom's fingers ran down his sides, resting momentarily on his hips, before cupping Harry's half hard cock through his slacks and softly squeezing and massaging him there.

'No,' Harry tried to lie, failing miserably. He couldn't really believe this was happening to him of all people, in all places. Tom's nose brushed over his cheek and Harry wondered what they'd think, if anyone were to walk in on them like this.

'No?' Tom parrotted with an amused tone in his voice, 'Then what did you dream of?'

Harry swallowed thickly and briefly glanced Tom in the eye, before he looked down again, to Tom's spidery fingers on his trousers. The pressure was delicious on his aching cock, and Harry wished he could come already.

'That's none of your business,' Harry lamely stated. Tom's movements halted, his eyebrows went up and his dilated red eyes bored into Harry's green eyes.

'None of my business,' he parroted, as though those words were foreign to him. Then, he licked his lips slowly and an animalistic grin appeared on his handsome features. 'What if I make you my business?'

'What makes you think I would let you?' Harry instantly argued and Tom _purred._

'What makes you think you have a choice?' To this, Harry had no reply. Indeed, why did Harry think he could stand a chance against something so charming, so... Otherworldly? 'Turn around for me.'

That wasn't a question, that was an order. A part of Harry wanted to say no, say that Tom was being a creep – but a part of Harry felt a thrill go through him at doing something so naughty, where they'd could be caught at any moment.

The fact that he didn't know Tom too well and that Tom had an air of danger around himself, didn't make Harry want it any less either. His dreams had played with his mind for too long and a part of himself was oddly convinced that this must be a dream too.

Harry turned around, his forehead pressed against the wall and his hands dangling uselessly by his sides. He twitched when the length of Tom's entire body rocked against his – Tom's cock was hard, and it was pressing against the small of Harry's back.

'I have seen your heart, and it is mine,' Tom whispered. Something within that statement triggered Harry and he nodded as Tom's fingers slid over his hips once more, unbuckling Harry's belt for him, the slow drag of Harry's zipper almost deafening. Harry felt the fabric of his trousers slide over his sensitive skin as they were pushed down, to rest around Harry's ankles. 'And whatever naughty dreams you had will bleaken compared to what I am going to do to you.'

The blush on Harry's face would never go away. Of this, Harry was certain.

Harry was also sure that if he'd try to run away now, Tom would never let him go.

He didn't understand why he was allowing Tom to see him vulnerable like this, and he didn't understand why Tom favored doing this above getting himself a better lover, someone not as inadequate as Harry.

But Harry was not one to complain.

'You're a virgin,' Tom whispered and Harry nodded again, sucking on his bottom lip as Tom pushed down Harry's underwear. Tom's hand dragged over his ass, feeling the curve of it, and Harry yelped when his hand connected harshly with his skin.

Tom chuckled.

'You wouldn't want anyone to hear you again, now do you?' Harry shook his head and bit his lip hard when Tom slapped his bum again, the sound of it as sharp as the sting that followed. 'Good boy... Very good...'

Harry's cock was straining against his belly as he turned his head to look at Tom, and Tom paused briefly, before kissing Harry hungrily. The angle made it awkward so Harry turned a bit, moaning in the kiss and reaching up a hand to run through Tom's hair.

In a way it was funny – they were kissing like they had known each other for years, like they had yearned for each others touch for so very long. Tom's tongue slid into Harry's mouth with practised ease that made Harry weak in the knees and he breathed in sharpy through his nose when Tom's free hand slid in between his cheeks, rubbing his greedy little hole.

'You dirty boy,' Tom breathed and Harry shuddered. 'You truly have just been _craving_ this, haven't you?'

Tom retreated his hand from Harry's ass and spat on it, and then he shoved a finger inside of Harry without warning. Harry choked back a gasp and let his forehead fall back against the wall, his cock twitching.

Tom fingered Harry roughly, in a way that made Harry's hole burn but in the _right_ way. Harry could feel the sting when Tom added another finger without warning, so very unlike his dream, but real in a way that made Harry's head spin.

His brain couldn't seem to process that this was _real,_ and as he moaned like a little whore, Tom sank his teeth in Harry's neck as his long fingers hit something inside of Harry that was entirely pleasurable.

Harry came so easily, it shocked himself.

He came in hot spurts all over the fancy wallpaper, his hips stuttering forwards and his eyes wide, the very blood sucked from his neck and the mixture of pain and pleasure dizzying.

Tom groaned into his neck and Harry was starting to see stars, his hands slamming on the wall and helplessly trying to push Tom off, but Tom wasn't letting go.

Black dots started appearing into Harry's vision and he could just barely feel his body slump.


	2. The End

** **Counting Stars** **

Chapter 2

** **The End** **

_ 'But baby I been, I been praying hard  
Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars' _

When Harry woke up again he was tucked into bed and his curtains were drawn shut.

The wooden cuckoo clock on the wall was a steady __tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock_  _to his right and as Harry rubbed his throbbing head and took in the rest of his room, he noticed that nothing was out of the ordinary. His sheets were still a rich navy blue color, the carpet was still unstained, there was still a beautiful painting on his left wall... It was Harry himself who felt different.

Harry was dizzy and disorientated, feeling as though he had spun a lot of circles in a row and as the teen tried to push himself up, his heart started racing in his chest at random.

_ What the hell was going on? _

It took Harry a bit too much effort to fully remember what the last thing he had done was and even after he did, he found it hard to believe. It should be just one of his dreams again... Why else would Harry have allowed Tom to feel him up against that wall? The more Harry remembered, the more the discomfort in his body made sense and in particular the throbbing sensation in his neck. Tom had bitten him, and Harry could not remember going to bed after having his orgasm. In fact - he could not remember a single thing at all after that...

While Harry struggled to wrap his mind around this, his arms tried to push him up again. He had slept, for how long he did not know but it most definitely did not feel like enough, and Harry needed to get himself to work again before anyone would notice him being gone. He blinked away the black dots that started to appear in his vision again and breathed in and out, trying to steady himself.

_ Blood loss _ , Harry figured, _ _ _ I've lost too much blood... _

As he kicked off the sheets and realized he was still clad in yesterday's clothing, Harry's feet hit the soft carpet and he walked over to the large mirror in the corner of his room. He had no problem walking – somehow he had expected pain as he had heard anal sex could be very pleasurable yet uncomfortable at the same time, but he didn't feel a thing at all.

He did, however, feel a lot of pain in his neck and he felt very lightheaded.

There were no romantic letters tucked underneath a clean set of clothes for him, there was no one watching him from the shadows in the corners of his room and if Harry had to search for evidence that it had taken place, then all he had were the fading marks on his neck and the strange, hazy feeling in his head. His mind felt clouded, Harry felt slow for a lack of better words... It was an odd feeling and it most definitely was not something Harry could grow to appreciate.

Harry was confused.

Harry supposed he shouldn't have expected Tom to be a romantic person, and he didn't know how much last night affected their relationship (whatever their relationship had been in the first place) but Harry would be lying if he were to say he hadn't enjoyed himself...

_ Then again, being tucked into bed by Tom wasn't exactly on Harry's bucketlist either. _

Swaying a bit on his feet but determined to keep going, Harry walked over to large mirror standing in the corner of his room, looking at his own face. He was pale – paler than usual, and he didn't look so good. His eyes were halflidded and had dark circles underneath, his nose was small, his lips were a lighter pink than usual as well. With his shoulders slumped like this he looked like a broken porcelain doll.

Once more his thoughts wandered off to Tom.

Although Harry was a hormonal teen he never had seen one night stands as an option. Meaningless sex had always seemed so trashy and less... Well, just  _ less  _ than what it was supposed to be.

But wow. He had been dead wrong, alright.

And what did that make him? What did that make  _ Tom?  _ Fingering your housekeeper wasn't supposed to be normal and Harry dearly hoped that Tom didn't make it a habit, because that would make things even worse. Harry wondered if that meant he had to quit and his mind was instantly clouded with worries.

Who the hell would give him a job now? No one wanted a drop out, no matter how great his father had been and no matter how much potential Harry had...

Harry's musings were cut short when he turned his head to the side and saw the huge bruise on his neck.

'What the...' Harry muttered to himself, certain that he wasn't seeing things right without his glasses. He nearly pressed his nose against the mirror when he stepped closer to inspect and his eyes widened in mortification. He had never seen anything like that.

He could remember Tom biting him and the sharp pain of it was still clear in Harry's head, but  _ this...  _ Harry shrugged off his shirt and inhaled a sharp breath at the sight that met him. The bruising went from a little behind Harry's ear to his shoulder, about as broad as Harry's own hand. The colors of the bruises were so bright they could match the craziest fireworks the Weasley twins could come up with, and at the center of them there were two d _ ots. _

Reaching out to touch them, Harry hissed and winced in pain. It felt like pouring salt in a gaping wound, how could Riddle have done this to him? Harry was pretty sure that a normal hickey wouldn't hurt this much, let alone look like this... As Harry's face felt warm, he averted his eyes to his face and traced his lips. Riddle had bitten him, and those two indents in his skin looked like they came from fangs. Harry was pretty sure he knew the effects from blood loss when he felt them. It was a feeling he would never be able to forget because of the memory linked to it.

That night when his mother had been killed, Harry too had gotten attacked by a werewolf. He hadn't been bit or scratched but Harry had fallen down a flight of stairs and his leg had been impaled by a piece of stray debris. He remembered the amount of blood he had lost back then, Sirius finding him, his father's cries for his wife fading in the background... Harry harshly blinked away the tears that were starting to well up at that memory. Sometimes, he wished he couldn't feel. He wished he hadn't gone with his mom on that mission – she had said that it might be dangerous but Harry had persuaded her... If she hadn't been occupied with keeping an eye on Harry she might've been alive, still.

Studying the two twin wounds to keep himself from thinking about his mother, Harry sucked on the inside of his cheek. It was a bite wound and it looked like one of those cheesy vampire bites.

_ Vampire. _

Harry's eyes widened at that thought – could it be? Harry had never met a vampire before but he supposed it could make sense... He had never seen Tom in direct day light, he had bitten Harry and he had drained him of a lot of blood... Not to mention his pale skin and red eyes... Harry brought a hand to his mouth and thought he was going to be sick. A lot of the other housekeepers left without saying goodbye and suddenly it dawned in on Harry that that probably was because they'd been  _killed_ by Tom. All this time, Harry had been fantasizing about a  _killer,_ he had let said killer do  _things_ with him, he had...

Harry fisted his hair and walked back to his bed, sinking down on it and scowling. His hands were shaking.

Vampires were the epitome of sin and Harry was in deep shit.

Harry laid back down because his head was starting to feel woozy again and he slowly tried to put the pieces of the puzzle together. The people who came here to work were usually middle-aged, loved but not really missed by society, and had different nationalities. The promise of a great pay would of course lure those in who were needing money fast and easily.

Harry was young, he stood out like a sore thumb... No wonder Tom had been creeping on him. It's probably been a long time since he had seen someone like Harry.

_ That didn't explain why Harry was still alive. _

No, it didn't... So what could Harry do? The most logical thing to do would be quitting his job and going back home before things would escalate.

But Harry wouldn't be a Gryffindor if he would go for the safest option.

* * *

Eventually Harry fell asleep and didn't get much work done.

With the curtains drawn and the day slowly fading into night, Tom was free to roam the castle once more and he slipped into Harry's room and watched him sleep. It had become a daily routine more than anything else, honestly, but this time he did not let Harry dream of him. He was going to need all the rest he could get... Sitting down by Harry's bedside instead, Tom brushed his cold fingertips over Harry's thin wristbone which laid loosely on the pillow underneath Harry's darling head. He felt warm – less so than last night, but still warmer than Tom could ever dream of becoming.

He should be dead right now.

Tom watched as Harry smiled in his sleep and he wondered what the boy fantasized of, the length of Harry's neck exposed for Tom's eyes. Tom had never seen bruises like that before... And as he took a closer look, he noticed the boy's body was slowly rejecting Tom's black venom. It rolled out of the twin wounds like black teardrops and it contrasted Harry's skintone harshly.

Tom found it odd that he felt the need to check up on the boy in the first place. Normally he fed the limbs of his victims to the other housekeepers – he did not care for them, as they were all pigs for slaughter anyway.

But this boy... To survive a vampire's bite... He was something alright.

'What do you dream of?' Tom mused, reaching out and touching the side of Harry's face. Harry merely sighed, but the word he said vaguely sounded like  _ Tom. _

* * *

After a good night's rest and a trip to the kitchen Harry felt okay enough to work and thankfully no one had noticed that he had slept the day away yesterday.

To combat the effects of bloodloss he would need specific treatment but Harry cheated a little and performed a spell that helped him at least feel strong enough to work and as if to make up for lost time, Harry worked harder than he ever had before. He scrubbed the bathroom floors until his wrists ached and the tiles  _ shone,  _ he reached underneath beds and got rid of clutter (old letters and the occasional damaged suitcases, mostly) and set them out for the trash, and dusted off old shelves and books until his own hair was matted with it.

The fact that keeping himself busy like this would distract him from thinking about Tom was only an added bonus.

When it was dinner time, Harry kept to himself in his room with the door locked and he wrote replies to the letters his friends had sent him. He wrote his father that he was doing well and Harry paused when he glanced over at a letter his godfather had sent him.

Sirius had written him a letter stating he had heard what had happened and he wanted Harry to come back home, and that Harry could stay with him until things were better – he'd be able to go back to Hogwarts. It made Harry's heart ache with how much he wanted this.

But he couldn't possibly take an offer like that. It wasn't so much a matter of pride – it was more about wanting to finish something he had started and secretly, it was good for Harry to be away from the negativity and essentially his real life.

Harry told himself that he'd come home after he had figured things out with Tom, here.

Harry chewed on his bottom lip and glanced over his shoulder into the mirror again, the bruises on his neck still so very much there. Harry reached over for his wand and inhaled a deep breath as he aimed it to his own throat.

'Episkey,' Harry murmured, feeling his magic tingle his skin and expecting to see his neck in a normal state again when he turned his head.

But it didn't happen.

Scowling, Harry got up and walked to the mirror.

'Vulnera Sanentur,' Harry stated and he closed his eyes to focus. Again, he could feel the magic flowing out of his wand – yet when he glanced at the wounds again, they did not go.

_ What the hell was this? _

'Vulnera Sanentur,' Harry tried again, this time carefully watching. He watched as the bruises faded just a bit, but the twin wounds remained and it frustrated Harry to no end. It took him 5 tries just to get rid of a bit of the bruising – but no matter what he did, he remained marked for the world to see.

'It always amuses me how you humans expect a different result from the same actions,' Tom's voice said and Harry spun around and bristled. Somehow he wasn't even surprised that Tom was here - he had been wondering when he'd see the vampire again.

'You  _really_ ought to stop doing that!' he hissed through his teeth while Tom smirked in amusement and this time, Harry held out his wand towards him. He didn't even know how Tom had managed to creep up on him but it frustrated Harry even more than the wounds which refused to heal did – it just wasn't  _fair._ He should be allowed some privacy.

'Leave me alone,' Harry demanded. It was futile, of course it was, but that didn't stop Harry from trying.

'Leave you alone?' Tom's eyebrows rose to his hairline as though that concept was unusual in his eyes, 'That's not what you wanted last time you saw me.'

He was right - it had been the opposite of what Harry had wanted. Harry had wanted him closer than probably humanly possible, Harry had wanted  _Tom_ above anything else and he probably still did deep down. But this man's presence... It was too dominant. Harry didn't like feeling small when he was born to stand tall.

'Last night I didn't know you were a  _ vampire! _ ' Harry exclaimed. Vampires weren't exactly looked down upon in the Magical Community, but everyone knew they weren't to be trusted. They always used their charm and wisdom to manipulate and who knew what kind of game Tom was playing with him?

'So you figured out,' Tom stated lightly like he didn't kill people and feasted on their blood. He smirked in a way that exposed his fangs and Harry winced and rubbed his neck, as if the sight of those teeth reminded his body of pain. Harry had wanted to make a snide comment but when Tom stepped closer again Harry closed his mouth. Tom knew how to crowd a person very well but this time Harry was prepared – never mind what they had done, Harry wouldn't fall for the same thing twice.

'Are you going to kill me?' Harry asked the vampire and Tom snorted.

'Wouldn't you already be dead, if I had intended on doing so?'

Harry frowned, awfully reminded of last night's conversation. Again with the cockiness.

'I'm not like the others. If you honestly think you would have an easy time killing me then you have another thing -'

'I can assure you that a fight with me would be a losing battle on your hand, my darling Harry.' The sheer confidence in that statement was infuriating and Harry balled up his hands into fists when Tom chuckled. 'Alas, I did not come here to fight you however charming you are when you are mad – I came here to see how you were doing. You do not seem to be very affected by my bite.'

'Am I supposed to be? You, you  _ sucked  _ out my blood-' Harry's face flushed at that sentence because wow, that's something he had never expected to say, 'but you didn't -'

'Vampire bites contain venom. Hence the reason you have wounds that will not heal.'

Harry blinked a bit at that. Venom? He thought vampires were born, not created... And then it dawned in on him.

'Am I going to walk around for the rest of my life with a fucking hickey?!' Harry huffed and Tom laughed. What was so amusing about this?! This was so embarrassing, this was so  _ terrible! _  How was he supposed to explain it to his friends? How was he supposed to ever wear normal clothing ever again? The way Tom shrugged was far too careless and it only served to enrage Harry more when Tom brushed Harry's wand aside like it was a mere twig.

'My dear Harry, you aren't even supposed to be  _ alive.  _ It's not like I  _ plan  _ on killing my other servants – they just have the habit of dying.'

'Do you even hear what you are saying? Are you absolutely insane?!' Harry couldn't help but shout. So people  _ had  _ been dying because of Tom... To this, Tom did not reply. He seemed a bit irritated in fact and if Harry had been any less upset he would've been able to understand. Tom was a wealthy man with a lot of influence after all and he probably rarely had to deal with people talking to him like this. He probably never even gave them the chance.

'Tell me, Harry, why did you take on this job? Shouldn't you be in school?' This question didn't surprise Harry. He was more surprised that he hadn't been asked before – but Tom's victims hadn't been ones to pry, and Tom probably had just cared for a quick meal.

'I  _should  _ be in school,' Harry agreed, wondering  _ why  _ his voice had to waver just now. It just struck something in him and Tom actually seemed surprised, but he didn't step forward to comfort Harry.

Harry didn't want him to either.

Taking a deep breath, Harry closed his eyes and sat down on his bed, rubbing his temples.

It was stupid to stay here. Harry knew this now.

And what had he expected from Tom anyway? Had he thought that Tom could be his  _ boyfriend?  _ Having sex with someone did not automatically make them your lover...

'Harry.' Harry opened his eyes and glanced up at Tom, who looked at him with a strange expression. When Tom slowly went to sit on his haunches, Harry could just follow the movement and when Tom slowly kissed him, Harry could just open his mouth and take it.

He moaned softly in Tom's mouth and when he opened his eyes again, Tom was gone.

* * *

Although Harry did not see Tom for at least a week after this, he kept seeing Tom in his dreams and it was torture.

In some dreams Tom would go slow with him, carress his body until Harry would be shaking and then he would gently slide inside of him.

In some dreams the sex was brutal and filthy.

Harry forced himself to resist and not to touch himself but it was difficult to do so – sometimes, he'd wake up and he had already come.

Tom kept watching Harry, irritated by the boy's persistence, and one night he decided he had enough of it.

* * *

The door creaked open, but Harry was still fast asleep. He was laying on his stomach and his cheek was pressed firmly against his pillow as his eyes rolled underneath his lids, haunted yet again by another dream induced by Tom.

Tom walked into the room quietly, locking the door behind himself as he approached Harry's sleeping form. This time he wouldn't settle just for watching.

Licking his lips, Tom unbuttoned his cufflinks and loosened his tie. He watched the steady rise and fall of Harry's chest, hyperaware of the sound of Harry's breaths and the occasional moan he released. Harry was rocking his hips back and forth in his sheets and Tom closed his eyes and willed Harry's mind to come up with images of Harry sitting on his knees, sucking Tom's cock.

Harry shivered and Tom smirked while he slowly dragged the covers off Harry's body. Harry was only wearing underwear – how lovely of him to be this considerate.

Harry curled up into a fetal position with his fingertips loosely twitching and Tom sank down on the bed. His cock was already hardening and he could see from here that Harry was hard too, almost painfully so, and he was desperate to orgasm already.

Tom had not expected Harry to come that quickly last time, but he supposed he had been tormenting the poor boy for too long. What Harry needed was a proper fucking, and who was Tom to deny him of this? Tom admired the two dimples at the small of Harry's back, right above his ass, and then his hand brushed just lightly over the curve of it. He remembered the tight heat that laid hidden in between those firm cheeks, the delicious noises Harry had made when he had spanked him.

He would not fuck Harry, not yet, but that didn't mean he wouldn't have some fun.

Fingers dipping into Harry's waistband, Harry squirmed a bit but remained asleep and Tom slowly slid it down his thighs, trapping his ankles and enjoying the sight of Harry being so very complacent. It had started with a fascination but now Tom simply  _ had  _ to have Harry.

'Hmm,' Harry hummed in his sleep, his lips smacking as he licked them sleepily. Tom watched his expressions carefully, and then he allowed his eyes to trail down to the curve of Harry's spine, the shape of his ass.

Tom simply could not resist touching the smooth skin there.

He remembered Harry's tight little hole – the feeling of it, the way it had gripped his fingers greedily. If Tom wanted he could slide inside now and Harry would be incapable of doing anything but taking the rough fucking.

There just wouldn't be any fun in that.

Harry moaned, his hips pushing up. He was young and still innocent in a sense even though the lewd display he was putting up right now might tell you different. Still a virgin and probably never been kissed... Tom had never taken one's virginity before but he found himself fascinated with it. Harry would be entirely Tom's.

‘I want to hide you away from the rest of the world,’ Tom said honestly, ‘I want to keep you here, as my own secret, and never allow anyone to look at you. I want to own every inch of your being, tie you to this bed and touch you until my hands are raw. And then I’d just use my lips instead. Would you allow me, Harry?’

Harry sighed in his sleep, his soft lips parted. Tom licked his own and remembered the taste of his blood, the rich delicious taste of it... He had fed off others, but none had tasted as brilliant as Harry nor had they survived.

This boy was strong, he was innocent. He was  _ beautiful. _

Tom wanted him.

Pulling out his cock and loosely stroking himself, Tom spread Harry's cheeks and looked at the hole in between them. It was clenching and quivering and Harry moaned and pressed his face deeper into the mattress. In his dreams, Tom was already fucking him.

With his body twisting and turning like this it was difficult to resist but Tom was a patient man and as he jerked his cock harder, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the images he was sending to Harry as well. Thoughts of Harry's hole  stretched wide around Tom were so delicious it almost felt  _ real.  _ With Harry's hands clenching and unclenching in the sheets in both real life and his dream, Tom opened his eyes again while his hand sped up.

He was going to mark Harry again, one way or another, but he still did not want to wake Harry.

Tom allowed his head to fall back and he ran his tongue over his fangs in the remembrance of Harry's skin and as he made Harry come in his dream, his nails dug into Harry's bottom and came all over the two dimples he had admired just earlier.

When Harry woke up, he was flustered, alone and convinced he was covered in sweat.

He took a bath and never found out.

* * *

Harry resumed to his daily routine of sitting on his hands and knees and scrubbing grimy bathrooms after this. There were stains on his black t-shirt and the knees of his Muggle jeans were all scraped up and practically torn, a sore feeling in his muscles. Not that Harry was fully aware of this, though.

His mind constantly went back to last night's dream. It had been so good...

It was really hard for Harry to remain angry and resentful towards Tom, when he always saw him like that as soon as Harry would close his eyes. It was incredibly bothersome and in a way, Harry felt like his mind was betraying him... Harry knew that he had a lot of bottled up anger inside of himself but right now, as he sat on his haunches and wiped the sweat off his brow, he wondered if he was projecting it all on Tom. That would certainly make a lot of sense, wouldn't it? Tom just happened to be there and the smallest things he did would get to Harry more than they should.

Harry also knew that Tom may not be able to control his urges always. He understood that, truly - but to  _kill_ people for it...

 _But he had said that people accidentally died,_ Harry mused to himself and then he forced it away. It wouldn't justify the fact that they simply did die because of Tom, accident or not. How was Harry supposed to feel? What was he supposed to do? No one had ever come onto him as aggressively as Tom did.

And as Harry felt himself dreaming away, he didn't notice the small maid behind him. She cleared her throat and Harry jumped, before he spun around with a gasp.

'Lord Riddle summoned you to his chambers,' she said haughtily while Harry struggled to gather himself. He was so jumpy lately and he completely blamed Tom while he nodded dumbly, pausing and then turning back to that particular tough spot that just wouldn't go away. Great, just what he needed. He would try to postpone that for as long as he could.

'I'll be there in a mi-'

'He wants to see you  _ now _ ,' she stressed the last word and Harry huffed. He had been doing so well, avoiding the vampire these days... And he knew that the vampire only wanted to torment him.

 

Dropping his sponge, Harry somehow found himself not even caring anymore that he looked like something that crawled out of Hagrid's ass. Maybe if he would look gross, the vampire would stop being interested in him...

 

' _ _Fine_. _ ' Harry sounded so irritated it even made himself wince but the maid didn't seem to care. A s the maid started escorting him to where he needed to be instead - a part of Harry was grateful, because he had never known where Tom's chambers were anyway – he could not help but feel a thrill going through him. His body associated nothing but pain and pleasure with the beautiful vampire... And like a Pavlovian response, Harry's cock started feeling hard between his legs. It was a rather shameful thing that he somehow could not fight.

'Are you alright, Harry?' the maid asked. Harry looked at her and forced himself to nod tightly. He tried to tell himself how vile Tom was but he just couldn't. His body appeared to have different thoughts.

'I'm fine, thank you.' But was he? The marks on his neck still throbbed but oddly, no one had seemed to notice or care during dinner... But that didn't mean that Harry became any less aware of them. Every day Harry would look into the mirror to see if he had healed, but he never did.

The maid led Harry to the tallest tower on the east wing of the castle and by the time Harry stood in front of Tom's door, he was panting and his face was flushed. Opening the door for him, the maid stepped in first and bowed her head politely.

'I have brought you mister Potter, Lord Riddle,' she said softly and Tom hummed. He was standing in the shadows, staring out of his window. The glass was thick and dark and did not allow a lot of sunlight in the room.

As Harry stood there breathing heavily in the doorway, he took in the room. This was by far the most beautiful room in the entire castle even though Harry had not wandered all the halls or open every door yet. It was a room suitable not for a lord, but a  _king_.

'Thank you, you may leave,' Tom replied absentmindedly, sounding like he was lost in deep thought. She bowed her head again even though he could not see and then she shot Harry an odd sort of look of mixed jealousy and pity. The door closed behind her with a soft click and Tom finally turned around and faced Harry with a hungry look in his eyes, his eyebrows cocking up when he took in Harry's clothes.

'I was working,' Harry needlessly explained and Tom observed him. He waved his wand and Harry glanced down and watched the stains and dirty marks on his skin melting like snow before the sun, wondering to himself why Tom had bothered in the first place. His appearance surely didn't matter to Tom, or was Tom planning on sucking him dry of blood now? Harry's hands balled into defensive fists by his sides and he resented the fact that he wasn't allowed to use magic. 'Why did you summon me, sir?'

As much as Harry resented this, Tom was still his boss and he was forced to acknowledge that the way he had blown up on him hadn't been right.

_ But then again, getting fingered by your boss wasn't right either... _

Feeling heat rush to his face, Harry rubbed the back of his neck while Tom finally seemed to decide on something.

'Ah, yes. My room could use some cleaning, you see, and I find that magic simply cannot do the job done as well as good old fashioned hard working does. I have supplies for you here.' Tom gestured to the coffee table where a bucket of steaming water, a rag, a sponge and a duster were waiting for Harry. Harry was sure they hadn't been there yet just now and he came to the conclusion that Tom was a skilled wizard, too.

Harry's first response to Tom's statement was that it was  _ bullshit,  _ but of course it wasn't something that he could say out loud. He was actually surprised that Tom hadn't fired him yet...

'Okay,' Harry whispered. It was clear that Tom had no intention of bringing up what had happened between them and Harry supposed that he was sort of okay with that. Looking at Tom once more, he walked to the coffee table. Clean linen laid there too and as Harry gathered that in his hands he walked over to Tom's bed and started changing his sheets. Harry's face burned as he bent over the bed to arrange the pillows and somehow he just knew Tom was watching him with those unwavering red eyes.

But he did not touch Harry.

Bundling up the dirty sheets, Harry dropped them near the door and watched as a House Elf quickly appeared and took it away and Harry watched it for a moment. Of course, Tom could've ordered a House Elf to clean for him but he had  _wanted_ to watch Harry do it.

Licking his lips and glancing over his shoulder, he met Tom's eyes and he realized that Tom was not intending on letting whatever was going on between them go after all. Harry was not sure why he felt such relief about that... His hole twitched in the memory of Tom's fingers fucking into him and he shivered, whimpering.

'Are you alright, Harry?' Tom purred and Harry swallowed and nodded wordlessly, quickly lowering his eyes to the floor so that he wouldn't have to look at the vampire. He went to dust off the shelves in the bookstand and had to stand on the tips of his toes to reach high enough. 

He shrieked when he felt arms snaking around his waist.

'You are so  _ petite, _ ' Tom breathed and Harry blinked harshly, Toms large palms pressed flat on his chest. Once more he was reminded of what had happened to them before and Harry slowly sunk down to his normal height and this time, he turned around to look Tom in the eye. He hadn't even heard Tom move. He was  _fast_.

'Lord Riddle?' Harry questioned uselessly. Tom gazed at Harry for a bit longer before his long fingers brushed over the side of Harry's face, a smirk playing on his handsome features.

'Forgive me. I found it simply impossible to watch you from the other side of the room as though we are strangers, when we have passed that stage a long time ago.'

Harry took in Tom's expression and he pressed a hand against Tom's mouth when he was close to kissing him. Tom gave him a questionable gaze like he didn't understand why Harry was resisting. Harry understood why. It wasn't like he had put up much of a fight earlier after all.

'I don't like getting bit,' Harry huffed. 'And I am here to do my job. I'm _not_ dinner, Lord Riddle.'

'There are different ways for me to eat you,' Tom retorted suggestively. It made Harry gasp and he tried to make sense of it all but he couldn't. So this meant that Tom really wanted him? Could it be? While Tom leaned closer Harry gasped, the duster falling from his hands, instantly forgotten and discarded.

'But you're a -'

'Why should it matter, Harry? You're not a vegetarian yourself.' His hands rubbed over Harry's biceps, slowly, the touch of his fingertips cold but not unwelcome. That was true... Harry was about to argue and say that animals were hardly as important as human beings but then he paused himself. Were they, really? At the end of the day they were all just creatures trying to get by and trying to live as long as possible... And Harry supposed that Tom would, of course, see humanity as nothing but cattle himself.

'But you kill people,' Harry stated dumbly. Tom's eyebrows cocked up and he chuckled, his lips brushing over Harry's temple.

' _Most_ of the people who come here know what and who I am and they  _know_ that they are getting paid to be, ah, my dinner. I don't know which blithering fool hired you but it surprises me that you weren't aware but you're here now... That's what matters.' Nosing along the side of Harry's face, Tom's hands slid over his flat tummy, settling on his backside. Harry inhaled a deep breath and licked his lips which suddenly felt dry. To be touched like that by Tom... Harry really should try to resist harder, but it was hard to keep himself in control. Could he really just lose his virginity like this, so carelessly? As Tom leaned down even further and brushed his nose over Harry's temple, his hands settled on Tom's chest. He had not touched Tom before but now he allowed the palms of his hands to slide up and down, enjoying the feeling of the lush fabric underneath his fingers.

Wordlessly, Harry tilted his head up and parted his lips. Tom glanced at them just briefly before he leaned down as if responding to the invitation. He pressed a kiss firmly against Harry's and his hands snaked into Harry's hair, holding his head into place as he licked over Harry's closed lips until he opened up to Tom. Tom's tongue felt familiar... And as Harry's body slumped a bit more into Tom's, he felt himself moan and close his eyes. It was so easy to just give in to Tom, like this.

'This is wrong,' Harry had half the heart to argue and Tom purred.

'You're already hard,' Tom breathed as he hitched his knee up enough to put a constant pressure on Harry's cock, 'you sweet, poor thing, you can't even control yourself. You're so  _shameless_.'

'But I'm not-'

'You  _are,_ Harry,' Tom argued. 'You may be an innocent virgin now but deep down you're a little cockhungry slut.'

Harry  _whined_ at those words. In his dreams he had indeed done things that he had never done before... But it wasn't like Tom could possibly know about it. It seemed like the breath was stolen from Harry's lungs and without even noticing he felt himself rocking against Tom's knee like a pitiful dog. The older male chuckled, a dark, hungry look in his red eyes.

Harry decided that even if he would try to put up a fight, Tom would never allow him to go.

Tom guided Harry to the bed where Harry's body sunk into the bed, gasping when Tom gripped him by the shirt and kissed him again - this time it was more demanding, and far less patient.

Tom was not going to take it slow with him at all.

Licking his way into Harry's mouth, his hands started lifting Harry's shirt over his head and Harry was dumbfounded as he allowed himself to be undressed. Tom was a passionate lover, that much was clear... And as Tom started kissing Harry's neck and Harry gasped sharply when his fangs brushed over Harry's fragile skin, Tom chuckled.

'As delicious as you are... I will not bite you without your permission. Not again.' A tremor went through Harry's body while Tom rubbed his fingers over his nipples, surprised at the physical response he was receiving. 'Ah, what is this? Your little body reacts so well to my touch... I could play you like an instrument.'

'S-Shut up,' Harry meaninglessly demanded and Tom smirked.

'I see - you are right, my sweet. Actions  _do_ speak louder than words.' Tom leaned down and latched his lips around Harry's nipple, just the hint of his fangs now something that made Harry's back arch - Tom's hand was quick to support it even further up, a hungry growl falling from his lips. Harry's body yearned for Tom's and to be truthful, it had yearned for Tom since the moment he had his first dream about him. What they had shared in the hallway was nothing compared to this... This was darker, this had a promise of  _more_ \- this was delicious.

With Tom's other hand pinning his wrist to the bed, Harry's legs wrapped around Tom's hips and he tried his best to rock their bodies together to create that lovely friction again, the one he was steadily becoming addicted to.

'Tom,' Harry uselessly whined. Tom hushed him by leaning up and kissing him again, his hands unbuttoning and unzipping Harry's jeans for him. Harry blinked harshly - this was going so fast... 'I'm not -'

'Hush.'

Harry surprisingly did. 

Harry was a Gryffindor so the last thing he would ever show was cowardice behavior, and instead he helped Tom pull off his jeans, dropping them somewhere near the bed along with his underwear.

And then he was naked in front of Tom.

It should not make Harry blush - Tom had  _fingered_ him, for God's sake, but still Harry felt his heart speed up, a little detail Tom picked up on without a doubt. Tom's eyes ran over his body while his fingertips brushed over Harry's thighs, which trembled. His hard cock was straining against his belly and his balls were already drawn tight. Like a moth drawn to a flame, the length of Tom's body leaned over Harry's while he took Harry's glasses from his nose and kissed him hungrily. Tom's longfingered hand wrapped around Harry's cock and as Harry groaned into his mouth he slowly pumped him up and down. The drag of the dry palm of his hand was almost too much, but Harry was determined not to come so quickly like last time, not again. Tom drunk in his every response, ever choked off sound he made.

Harry wished Tom was not still fully clothed. He longed to feel  _all_ of Tom against himself, the way he had in his dreams...

Gripping Tom's biceps, Harry buried his face into the crook of Tom's neck and keened. His muscles trembled underneath his skin and he longed for more and that knowledge was startling.

Maybe he really was what Tom had suggested.

Harry moaned a little as Tom released his cock only to trail his fingertips down teasingly, before he murmured something. The tips of his fingers felt wet suddenly and  _wow_ , was there even a spell for lubrication? Whomever had invented that must've been really bored...

Harry's musings were cut short when Tom slowly sunk a finger into his ass.

With Tom's mouth firmly pressed against his throat and another finger added to the first Harry was easily distracted from the twitching of his cock and he released a soft noise when Tom crooked his fingers and hit  _that_ spot again. Images of Tom fucking him reoccurred to Harry and he  _wanted_ it, probably more than he needed air to breathe.

'Ask and thou shalt receive,' Tom mused as though he had read Harry's mind and Harry made a soft noise. There was no point in acting coy anymore when they had already gone this far and Harry couldn't bring it up to feel ashamed anymore. They had come this far and now, all he wanted was to come - he wanted Tom to fuck his ass.

'P-Please, put it in -'

'My fingers are in, lovely. Be more specific.'

'No, your - your cock,' Harry breathed. Tom's pupils dilated and he hissed, fucking his fingers into Harry a bit harder than before. He probably had not expected Harry to actually say that out loud and come to think of it, Harry had never thought that he was capable of this either.

'You little bitch.'

Pulling out his cock, Harry was briefly intimidated but not for long - Tom did not give him the chance to have second thoughts. His fat cockhead pressed against Harry's rim and Harry choked on air when Tom started pushing inside. It was a feeling that he had not anticipated - a feeling of being impossibly  _full,_ his hole forced to just take it. The vampire on top of him was moving his hips in experienced little circles to coax Harry even wider open and tears prickled into the teen's green eyes. Tom pressed reassuring kisses against his trembling lips and Harry clung to his broad back, trying his best not to act like a shitty kid and complain about how it hurt. Instead he tried to focus on the fact that he could make a  _grown up_ feel like this.

Harry knew that no matter how many other people he might share a bed with after this, no one would compare to Tom. Never had Harry been this dominated before, his heart was pounding in his chest, his mind hazy. Every part of Harry seemed so very grounded.

Tom slowly rocked into him for a few more times before he steadily, but quickly, started thrusting more roughly into Harry while Harry could do nothing but take it. Tom's nails dug into Harry's hips while he held him tightly as though he expected Harry to struggle or move away. Even if Harry had wanted that, he never would manage. The pleasure slowly started building and like sinking into a hot tub, Harry could feel his body draw tight and lax at the same time. The slapping of their skin was almost obscene, sweat rolling down Harry's temples.

'Do you like getting fucked?'

Harry could just dumbly moan in reply. He did - he loved it, and never had he thought that reality could feel so much better than his dreams... But somehow it was and Harry bared his throat and spread his legs even wider, presenting himself for deeper fucking. Tom's hand wrapped around his cock and Harry's hips stuttered up, his eyes snapping open (when had he closed them?) in surprise while Tom pounded into him deeper and deeper.

'It's - it's too much, I'm, I-'

'Then come for me, you filthy little skank.'

They shared a sloppy kiss and Harry moaned into the vampire's mouth, his hips stuttering as he started to orgasm. The coil that he had felt in his stomach completely snapped and Harry felt himself shatter to pieces, grounded by nothing but Tom's cock still burried deep inside of himself. Harry sobbed and he could vaguly feel Tom come inside of him and he could just allow it to happen.

* * *

After that one time in Tom's chambers, a lot of things had changed.

Harry had found out that he indeed had quite the insatiable sex drive, and Tom... Well, Tom was more than happy to comply. They had gone from boss and employee to lovers and Harry had eventually decided to take up Sirius' offer to pay for Harry's schooling. From the letters Harry had received from his father, James appeared to be doing quite well. Instead of gambling he had taken up a new hobby - cooking. He had even met a woman he wanted to introduce to Harry.

Harry stood in front of the door for a few heartbeats, his bags at his feet and the moon shining high above him. He was actually going to miss this castle... And Tom.

Things were slowly falling into place.

Tom glanced at him from the doorway and Harry awkwardly smiled. He hated saying goodbye above anything else even though he needed to go in order to make all of his dreams come true. He truly was going to miss the vampire and his odd quirks.

'You'll write, right?' Harry asked childishly and Tom hummed, his hands reaching out and cupping Harry's face. Harry closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath, enjoying Tom's touch and missing him already.

'I shall be looking forward to attending your graduation festivities,' Tom stated and he leaned down and pressed a kiss against Harry's forehead. 'Do tell me if anyone harasses you, I will enjoy ending them painfully and slowly.'

The corners of Harry's mouth quirked up and he surprised Tom by randomly stepping forward and wrapping his arms around the male's waist and shoving his face into Tom's chest. Tom's arms awkwardly lingered by his sides before they snaked around Harry's body, the embrace cold due to the lack of bodyheat from Tom's side but pleasant all the same.

'I'm gonna miss you too,' Harry murmured. 'A lot.'

Harry had to keep in mind that he had a future to look forward to – a future with Tom and hopefully, a future as an Auror.

Tom bent down to reach Harry's eye level and he smiled and pressed a long, lingering kiss on his lips and Harry felt his shoulders relax while he closed his eyes and let Tom's tongue take over his mouth.

Yes.

He had enough to look forward to, and on his first school day when he lifted his sad eyes to meet those of his new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, he was pleasantly surprised to see familiar red eyes staring back at him.

 


End file.
